Those That Must Be Answered
by PorcelainMannequin
Summary: Have you ever wondered what kind of stuff them Transformers get up to? Ever wanted to find out how they live, what they do? Well now you can! Nora talks about stuff people have wondered about! (more info inside, story is better I promise :P) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The chapter and summary will explain this stuff X3 Written in the perspective of Nora :P Enjoy(sorta, cos it's short:P)! Also there's a new poll up for "My Life Has Changed" so if you have the time please take a vote. :)

* * *

Nora: Hello! The author has written a new thing! *claps*

Sideswipe: *grumbling* Why did I agree to this?

Nora: You have nothing better to do, that's why.

Sunstreaker: He could be helping me polish my armor?

Sideswipe: I already said _no_, you slagger. Why don't ya go inflate ya ego some more, gasket-breath.

Sunstreaker: ...

Nora: Don't listen to him, Sunny. He's a good guy but not quite right in the head.

Sideswipe: _I'm _not right in the head? Must I remind ya of the time ya decided climbing up into the rafters was a good idea?

Nora: That was valid! I was trying to keep away from Ratchet after he got mad at Jazz!

Sunny: Aren't the both of ya gettin' a little off topic now?

Nora: *_before Sideswipe can interrupt_* You're right, Sunny-

Sunny: For the love of - my name is not "Sunny"!

Nora: -we _are_ getting off topic, I still need to explain what all this is about. This, dear readers of ours, is a story where you can ask questions about anything. Be them about me, the Autobots, the base - heck, even the Decepticons if you're curious! Ask us anything!

Sideswipe: You really want them asking questions about the Decepticons?

Nora: Yes.

Sideswipe:...Okay. Go ahead, humans.

Sunstreaker: They'll wanna know about me too, of course.

Sideswipe and Nora: ...

Nora: Moving on...to ask us these questions, you must send it either in a review or a PM and it will be answered here, with credit given to the asker. We're done here, so we'll finish up. So, don't be shy, send us your questions!

Sideswipe: We'd love ta hear 'em, and I'm sure the author would too!

* * *

So that's it. You readers send in your questions and I answer them here! :D Credit goes to the author "Tatyana Witwicky" for letting me use this idea, you're awesome! :D If you haven't read her stuff you should go check it out, very good stuff over there. So send me your stuff and see you soon :P Also, if this is taken down again I'll reupload in a different style.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. This story disappeared for a while because ffn took it down for some reason :/ If it does go down again I'll try to reupload it in a different style. But for now, please enjoy! Thanks to those who asked me stuff! :D

Disclaimer: I only own Nora, nothing else.

* * *

Nora switched on her phone, bringing up the list of questions she'd saved; she grinned as she re-read them, preparing to read the first one out. "So," she said, reading through question one, "The first question is from **_Guest,_ **and their question is..." She proceeded to read it out loud.

**Hello! I do not wish to be a burden to any of you, or bring up any unwanted memories, but are there any holidays on Cybertron(Christmas, Halloween, etc)? Thank you!**

Nora hummed in thought, trying to remember if any of the 'Bots had ever talked to her about that. Not having any memory of such a discussion, she shrugged. "Y'know, that's not something I've ever thought of asking. I'm not _from _Cybertron, nor am I familiar with any o' their events and such, so I can't answer this for you." she explained. An idea struck her and she smiled. "Although, I'm sure Optimus probably could!" she brought out her phone again and called Optimus' comm number, placed it to her ear, and waited. It connected almost instantly and the baritone voice of the Autobot leader boomed out of the device.

"Eleanora? Is everything alright?"

With a loud cuss, the girl stumbled back, nearly dropping the phone. She had forgotten to take it off loudspeaker before making the call. She facepalmed as Optimus called her name again, sounding wary. Nora grinned sheepishly, righting herself as she explained what had happened. The mech understood and asked what she needed. "Remember that thing I talked to you about?" she asked, waiting for the affirmative before continuing. "Well I need you for a sec. It's something I don't know about." Suddenly the call disconnected and Nora blinked in surprise, bringing her list back up while she waited. "Ok, he'll be here in a minute..."

Indeed, the teen stood there awkwardly, waiting for Optimus. The rec-room doors opened to reveal the large blue mech, and the girl grinned at him. "Ready dude?" Optimus kneeled, reading the question she showed him quickly, before standing.

"We did not necessarily call it a holiday," he began, watching as his human ally and friend settled down to listen, "but we had something similar to the humans' Christmas. Cybertronians did not celebrate the birth of any Messiah; instead we thanked Primus for life, for all that we had and were given. My people would gift each other, things like armor polish, sweet energon, sparkling toys, things such as this. To thank Primus, we would all talk to him. No praying, just talk, and Primus would hear. We all knew He could hear. It made us all so happy, this "holiday" of sorts. There were celebrations everywhere, bright lights, and our equivalent of fireworks. This went on every year for days - until the war broke out and the Decepticons struck out, opposed everything Megatron did not like or did not agree with. It all changed then. Buildings were torn down, people lost their homes, sparklings lost their creators...No one trusted anyone anymore, and there was not enough energon to go around any longer." He sighed sadly. "But yes, it was indeed a sort of holiday. It was wonderful." He checked his internal clock and winced. Time to go talk to that blasted government official... "This is the best I can give you." Optimus explained, sighing sadly again as he turned to a somber-looking human girl. "Nora," she looked up at him. "I must go and speak to the liaison. Excuse me."Nora smiled and gave him the thumbs up before looking at the list.

"I bet Sunny-"

"That's not my fraggin' name, glitch!"

"-would have loved the armor polish," she continued. "OK, that's one answered. Hope the answer was ok; sounded pretty good to me." she grinned as she read the next one. "Next is from _**BlueFireZap**_- also a guest - and their question is..." same as before, the question was read out.

**I got some questions for you!**

**1. How would you feel if Wheeljack were to get you caught in an explosion?**

**2. If Sunstreaker were altered and made into a Seeker form instead of a four-wheeler, how would he be?**

**3. And now, my grand finale...RATCHET! On a scale of one to ten, how mad would you be if I painted you tulip orange, gave you a femme voice, hid your wrench and sang to you all day? :D**

Nora burst out laughing, unable to answer for at least a minute; finally, she wiped her eyes and sighed, still grinning. "Dude," she said, "You would be in _SO _much slag!" the laughing started again, alerting a passing Jazz to her presence. He came in, amusement shining on his visor as he watched her laugh.

"Somethin' funny, li'l lady?" he smiled, chuckling as she merely pointed to the screen as she wiped her eyes again. "Wha's this?" he read it and his faceplates split into a grin of his own. "Ya wanna answer th' first one, an' I'll answer those?" he pointed, sitting carefully next to her on the 'Bot couch as she began.

"I've only hung with 'Jackie once, maybe twice, and within that time only one thing has ever exploded. All it did was...pretty much fall to pieces with a _really_ loud bang and some sparks. Also some of my hair turned fuchsia, which looked muckle good to me, but it faded," she held up a strand of her black hair with a shrug. "That's all. However, if he _did _somehow make something explode in a much worse way and he or I were injured, I'd probably forgive him. Along with Bumblebee, he's the only one that's really taken an interest in me..." she explained, thinking. "I think he likes talking to me about all this sciencey stuff. I like it too, obviously." She smiled, moving on. "Jazz, you ready?"

Jazz smiled. "Sure am." He reread the question. "Sunstreaker don't like Seekers. Hates 'em. If he was turned into one of 'em, he wouldn't be happy. Tha's for sure." he finished.

"His ego would still be considerably enormous, but he'd be pretty damn miffed." Nora added, shaking her head as Jazz answered the next.

"Wow...really?" he breathed. "Do ya have a death wish? 'Cos the Hatchet would-" just at that moment the yellow scout walked in and made happy sounds when he saw them. He came over and cocked his head at the sudden silence; he peered down at the item of focus, the phone, before backing off waving his hands.

"_**Leave me out of it, I don't want any...**_" and he had gone to the next room. "Well..." Nora breathed. The two that remained sat in awkward silence until Ratchet came in a minute later.

"Have either of you seen those slagging twins?" he asked, sounding irritated. "They're due for a checkup." He saw Nora's hands behind her back with such a terrible poker face that he narrowed his optics and held out his hand. "Whatever you shouldn't have, do have, and are hiding, give it to me right now."

Nora laughed nervously and handed him the phone. He lifted it close to his face so he could read the tiny print, growled, and dropped the phone. Nora barely managed to rugby dive catch it in time, glaring at Ratchet as she stood. "That," the mech said, "Would be very bad for your health. Not only would I disable you from singing somehow, as well as forcing you to tell me where my tools were, I would drive you out to a very _very _cold, bare place and leave you there for at most an hour." he finished, an evil-looking glint in his optics. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have twins to find." As he stormed off, pedes thumping with every step and hydraulics hissing, Nora was stunned. Jazz got up and left, presumably thinking that when Ratchet did find the twins - and he would - he would do to them what he had just explained to the two of them.

After a few minutes, she got up and stretched. "There is one very important lesson to be learned here...don't ever mess with Ratchet." **BANG**. Some yelling that sounded like a medic... Another **BANG **and several screams that sounded oddly like a certain red Lamborghini mech. Nora shuddered. "_Ever."_

* * *

Well, that's chapter two done! I hope you liked your answers, that they were answered to your satisfaction :D Please feel free to send your questions to me! Guest - don't worry, you're not a burden. Never! More like wonderful, thanks for your question so much :) BlueFireZap - xD Thank you so much for these! See you all next chapter! :DD


	3. Chapter 3

YES, more questions! Thank you to CarsCars2Fanatic, BlueFireZap and IcicleMelt for the reviews/PM's asking stuff :) Please send your questions, I'd love to answer them. Brace yourselves, this will be long(not that you mind). I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Jazz was confused. This morning the human girl had come to him asking if he'd do "the questions" with her, and slightly wary he'd agreed. He couldn't regret it when he saw the grin on her face though, so he'd taken her (rather than follow, seeing as how he'd have walked there before her) to the rec room. The second she got there she took a running leap at the huge 'Bot couch with a small grunt of effort. One loud _whump _later and she had settled spread-eagled near the middle, hair blown about her face as though with a hairdryer. "Come, Jazz." she whispered, mock ominously, grinning as he sat next to her and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I'm here," he said, "What did ya mean when ya asked me ta answer q's with ya?" he was genuinely curious; A few days prior, a grumbling red mech had told him to watch out for "nosy, stupid, curious little aft biters" in search of "stupid answers for stupid questions". He shrugged it off now, smiling down at his friend. She clicked her phone on (the mech had to stifle a snort when he saw the background picture she had of Ironhide with his cannons aimed at the camera and a smirk on his face - any other human would've run screaming, Nora just points and laughs), swiped around for a bit and then eventually came to a list of things people wanted to know.

"People send me questions on my phone-" she waved it for emphasis, nearly swinging it out of her hand in the process, "-which is great of them, and I answer them! You guys too of course."

"So then why am I here, girl?"

"Two or three questions are for you."

"Ah."

"Okay, so first question," Nora read from the screen. "Is from CarsCars2Fanatic! Hey, I like cars too!" she grinned at CC2F. "So, your question is...What's the funniest thing that's ever happened when the 'Bots get over-charged on high grade?" she hummed in thought, grinning as she tapped her chin. "Personally, I'd say it was when Sunstreaker waited until Sideswipe was in recharge before painting him."

"Yeah, tha's right..." Jazz chuckled, "I remember tha'...Ol' Sunny repainted his bro a nice light purple colour! I liked them pink highlights too!" Nora smiled and added, "Don't forget how mad he wsa when he woke up to find his altmode had been changed to a dinged, beat up old Ford with kissy bumper stickers. Oh, remember how Ironhide started trying to flirt with him? He kept putting his arms around him and everything!" The two sat there laughing for a while before Nora finally sighed.

"Ok, girl, we should move on ta th' next question. Want me ta read it out?" Nora nodded and carefully handed the mech the phone. Holding it delicately in one hand Jazz read. "Question two, from...BlueFireZap. Question is...What are you guys' worst fears?" Jazz looked down at Nora. "'Ey, I gotta go. My worst fear is failin' a mission and lettin' everyone down. I hate the thought o' doin' that. Nothin' I hate more than failin' my team." With that Jazz turned and left. Nora was alone.

"Ok, I'll tell the 'Bots ones first. I know Optimus isn't too fond of rats. He read about the Black Plague and just...yeah. Ew. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both seriously hate mud." she shook her head in amused exasperation. "Wheeljack isn't really afraid of anything. He was a little wary of Earth germs for a while, but eventually he was just fascinated. Just like him." she smiled. "Ironhide hates water! Hates it!" she laughed, leaning back on the couch. "I'm told that the first time it rained here, he freaked out. Didn't know what the hell was falling on him from our sky. Maybe that's why, when Sammy's dog peed on him, he was mad?" Nora closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Let's see...who else...oh, yeah! Ratchet's is rational. He is deathly afraid that one day someone's going to get hurt and he's not going to be able to help repair them. Miles fell off Sam's roof once and he didn't want to go to a human doctor because that's _his _fear, so he got Bee to take him back to base. Ratchet was all panicky cos he didn't have a holoform yet so couldn't help fix the bone." Nora looked at the door as it opened, raising an eyebrow when the one and only Leo Spitz walked in. "Oh, hey," she greeted, "What's up?" Leo shrugged.

"As I was saying...I don't think I've forgotten any Autobots, so onto the humans! Leo, what are you afraid of?" Leo snorted, claiming not to be afraid of anything, that he was too manly for that. Nora's eyebrow rose. "Does that explain why Sam was telling me about how you sat in Bumblebee crying and trailing snot?" she continued before he could retort. "I think Sam's just afraid of heights, acrophobia an' all that. Also some minor coulrophobia...I don't know Epps or Lennox's fears. Me, I can't stand small spaces without freakin' out. Not too great with the dark either; sometimes I see things that aren't really there, like night hallucinations."

Leo chuckled. "I see dead people!" he whispered as the girl snorted. "Anyway, I'm told you have another question?"

"Oh, yeah, last one. From IcicleMelt. Does Optimus have thanatophobia now?" Nora hummed. "It would make sense...after all, dying twice cannot have been pleasant. If I'd died even once and came back to life, I'd go all Buddhha on everyone."

Leo threw her a look. "_Why _would you do that?" Nora shrugged. "I don't ken, dude. Hey, uh..." she peered at him. "Where did you go to manage to get a dead bee on you?" She watched as Leo froze, got up slowly - and started beating himself to get rid of the bee.

Of course there was no bee. Nora chuckled. "Too manly my Scottish arse."

* * *

There we go! Next chapter of this! I know you're waiting for the next chapter of My Life Has Changed but I haven't got round to typing it yet ~_~ For now, as a filler of sorts, take this instead. I hope I answered your questions sufficiently. Please leave more, as many as you like, no matter what they are, we'll answer 'em! See you soon hopefully! :DD


End file.
